


Good Boy

by calmingmotions



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cock Rings, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Vibrators, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmingmotions/pseuds/calmingmotions
Summary: Kaneki and Hide have some fun.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I've uhhhh never written smut before?? It was very difficult but I hope its okay oof

“Hide, Hi-Hide, Hide,” Kaneki moaned, squirming against the bed, grinding his ass further into the soft and soiled sheets. “P-Please t-ah! take it out,” he groaned. The vibrator inside him sped up despite his plea, causing him to let out a pitched cry. It was too much, overwhelming all of his senses until that painfully pleasurable vibration was the only sensation that spread through him

There was a snicker from the corner of the room, barely heard past Kaneki’s insistent moans.

“Come on Ken, can’t you hold on for a bit longer?” Kaneki whined at the words, drool slipping off his tongue and down his chin. He twisted his hands, trying to pull them from the headboard, chains jingling and holding fast. Kaneki opened his mouth in an attempt to say he couldn’t take this anymore, to take this ring off of him and just let him come. The voice interrupted him, silky and playful, alluring.

“Won’t you hold out for me? You’d be such a good boy If you did, I’d be so proud of you.” The words struck a chord, Kaneki letting out a moan that was noticeably more aroused than the others that had found their way out of him. Kaneki merely fidgeted, his body jerking with a keen as he put pressure on a place that filled him with enough pleasure to be considered pain.

The ghoul slid his legs down the bed, trying to ease something, anything, to get rid of the torturous pleasure that played through his pale body. He unintentionally ground down against the bed, unable to process much except for his intense need to come. 

He couldn’t tell how much time passed of him shifting, keening, and tears trickling down his face. Soft phrases of “You’re being so good, look at you, so beautiful,” slipped through the air, making Kaneki pant and squirm. The voice in the corner let out soft groans of their own, unable to contain himself. Kaneki sobbed as the speed of the vibrations through his body climbed high and sunk low without any discernible pattern. 

The figure slowly walked over from their shadowy corner, bright hair glinting slightly in the faint light. Kaneki keened and whined, pulling his legs up to his chest. He could feel the vibrations more that way, but his lover was so so close to him, able to help him finally finish.

“You’re so good, so well-behaved,” Hide leaned in, slowly moving his mouth over Kaneki’s, ignoring the slobber and tears. Hide’s expression was cool, but his eyes were wild, betraying his outward appearance. Kaneki pushed back against him roughly, panting against his lips, mouth open and a high moan escaping him at the words. Hide laughed lightly, voice smooth, running a hand down Kaneki’s chest.

The hand stopped right above his cock, almost purple from his desperate need. 

“Do you want me to take this off now?” Hide asked, voice hushed. He had a smirk on his face, circling his finger around the ring, slowly, teasingly.

Kaneki whined, nodding hurriedly, raising his hips off the bed, trying to press himself against Hide’s wandering hand. He was out of it at this point, only desperate noises slipping through his lips. Hide smirked, gently pulling the ring off.

Kaneki let out a relieved moan, hips still chasing Hide’s hand, vibrator slowly slipping out of him. Hide simply watched his for a second, seeing Kaneki’s chest rise and fall with pants, a blush settled furiously over his body.

“A-ah! Hide Hide Hide ple-ease,” Kaneki huffed when Hide grabbed his cock, giving a solid stroke. Hide’s cheeks colored at the words, breaking his cool character for just a moment. Kaneki moaned as Hide loosely stroked him, and Hide rebound himself, expression falling back into place.

“I’m so proud of you.” Hide whispered, voice low. Kaneki moaned heavily, grinding against Hide’s hand as best he could.

Without warning, Hide grabbed the vibrator and roughly shoved it back in, causing Kaneki to cry out in pleasured shock and finally reach his high. Kaneki’s vision flickered, small pearls of light blinding him when he closed his eyes. Relief and unbelievable pleasure washed over him in a wave.

Hide moaned softly at the sight of Kaneki letting out his own string of moans and cries. Kaneki whined, finally finished, looking exhausted. His arms and legs had gone basically limp, eyes hooded, lips parted and heavy breaths falling out. Hide turned the vibrator off, slowly pulling it out of his oversensitive lover. He freed Kaneki’s hands from the headboard. Kaneki watched him move with a dazed yet sated expression. 

“Are you okay?” Hide asked, breaking character on purpose this time, rubbing Kaneki’s reddened wrists. Kaneki let out a soft sigh, a dopey smile splayed across his face as he gave a nod. Hide smiled back, leaning in and giving Kaneki a soft kiss on the cheek. “Let’s get you cleaned up then.” Hide slid off the bed, waiting patiently for Kaneki to follow suit. 

Kaneki slid off the side of the bed, before a nervous look crossed his face.

“H-Hide, I can’t… uh…” Kaneki nervously looked down at his trembling legs. Hide smiled, swooping in to scoop Kaneki up. Kaneki let out a squeak, and Hide giggled, carrying him off to the bathroom.


End file.
